


Dungeons and Dorks: The saga of Pembra Bellith and his adventuring crew.

by Trash_Child_King



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aria is a good sister to Pembra, Bard - Freeform, Brotp, Dnd fun, Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, I MEAN HE WAS IN THE WILD FOR HALF HIS LIFE OK, I hate black puddings FYI if they ever come up, Original Characters - Freeform, Pem seems dumb but really hes not, Tieflings, Vera's a meanie, and scares him, best sister, campaign shennanigans, druid, just no social norms, monk - Freeform, more like dungeons and dorks, necromancer - Freeform, snek lady is rude to pem, the bromance between Thias and Pem is so strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Child_King/pseuds/Trash_Child_King
Summary: Pembra Bellith lived in the wilds for all his life, knowing nothing of the civilized world. Little did he know that he had a sister, or a family that looked like him. But now he must embark on a epic quest with a band of misfit adventurers and find his way in life. With sister found he must learn the world in a different way than ever before.~~~~~~(AKA the shennanigans and mini stories of my friends and I's DnD Characters)





	Dungeons and Dorks: The saga of Pembra Bellith and his adventuring crew.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue story for my Tiefling Druid Pembra Billith and the mini Rp's me and my friend will be doing on the side. As well as little shorts and such.

The forest was blanketed in mist, night had swept over the sky like a creature with wings that shadowed the stars. Dusk cloaked the land in rays or fire, the sun crawling behind the mountains.  The forest valley was silent, the trees looming ominously like sentinels that reached to the clouds. There were no sounds of creatures stirring in the shadows - only the breeze to dance along the leaves. The creaking of wooden wheels, chatter, and the hoofs of oxen clopping against the ground broke the silence like a explosion. 

  
The caravan had been following the back trade road for weeks, traveling north to the Emerald Sea. The Voltarn clan were traders, foraging nomads that traveled far and wide in search for better lands and good trade routes. The Bellith family’s wage was in the middle of the line. Hinalo Bellith on the driver’s bench, holding the reigns of the oxen in his hands. His dark auburn hair pulled back into a braid. Hinalo was a man of stall stature, of noble looks and eyes that were soft like the furs he traded. 

The Tiefling glanced back to his wife, a smile slipping across his slim lips as he gazed back into the wagon. His wife, Liao sat tending to their youngest as he shoved his hands into her dense mass of curly hair. The boy looked more like her than he did Hinalo, dark mulberry skin, wide golden eyes, plump lips, and a cloud of  dark curls that nearly covered his horns. He hid behind her, giggling gleeful as she stared ahead.

  
“Where is my little pemmy at? Oh where could he possibly be?” She looked to the left, the tot was quick to scurry behind her hair, out of sight. “Not here.” 

  
She glanced to the side and with a quick swipe of her tail she snagged him into her lap, causing a squeal and a fit of giggles to erupt from Pembra. “There you are!”

  
“Here ma!” He echoed back as a barrage of tickles reigned from above. “No haha.”

  
“Oh my big boy, so sneaky just like your sister!” She cackled and blew a raspberry against his stomach, this released a new fit of gleeful squeals. 

  
“I heard that!” Aria shouted off, peeking in from the back of the wagon, sitting on the bench back there. While Pembra has his wife’s looks and his kind heart she looked more like him, and had the sharp wit that parried his own on a daily basis. Only ten she was quick as a whip and had a silver tongue that was sharp enough to cut the deepest wounds. Her hair was straight, surprisingly like his own. It was chin length and often disheveled. He was the only one that could get her to brush the rats nest of tangles out.  She also had the button nose, and the sharp eyes of her mother. Her high cheekbones were enough to cut bread with it seemed.

  
“I know!” Liao snickered. “You have my ears dear, sharp like a eagles.” 

  
“She’s not an eagle, too dumb.” Pem grinned as his tail curled around his mother’s arm, playing with her hair. His words were slower, thinking them over. He was still having trouble speaking, often tripping over his words.

  
Aria looked like she was going to open her mouth when her father hushed them all, the wagon train slowing. There was a lull in the air, a tension that set his muscles. Despite the chatter and laughter from the other wagons Hinalo could feel that something was off.

  
“Dearest?” Liao asked, brows furrowed.

  
“Aria get inside.” He called back. The 10 year old was quick to follow his instructions. Their mother settled Pem onto her sister’s lap and drew a dagger. 

  
“Da? Where you going?” Pembra asked, little brows furrowing. He went to follow but Aria kept him still. 

  
“Just getting something.” He smiled back, his smile dropping as he hooked the reigns onto the post, the oxen following the line as he jumped down from the seat. He wouldn’t go far but he had to warn the others. How had they not noticed the feeling of eyes on them?

  
When he got to the head of the train it was twilight, people were settling into the wagons. Usually they would set up camp, but in such a narrow valley they wouldn’t be able to. If they found a clearing they would finally settle down. At the head of the line was their leader, Unlio. 

  
“Unilo.” He walked along the wagon as said leader looked down at him with a smirk on his bearded face. “I think we got a problem.”

  
“Oh?” He leaned down, his expression turning serious at his words. Hinalo wasn’t one to mess around or to cry wolf. 

“Someone’s watching us.” 

  
“You felt it too huh?” Unilo scanned the ridge line. “Didn’t want to panic anyone. Not enough space to rally up. Spread the word, don’t give any indication that we know.”

  
“Rog-”

  
The ground shook as a shroom of fire erupted from the back of the train. Both men reared back, startled as screams broke the silence. Another set broke out and before Unilo could say anything Hinalo was sprinting back to his family. The sounds of panic filled the train, people were trying to understand what was happening as screams of the injured muddled the air.. 

  
And like that the enemy fell upon them, blades ready and shouts of conquest falling from their snarling grins. 

The tiefling pulled out his rapier, swinging it into one of the bandits. The cacophony of children crying as their parents took on the horde of fiends. One launched at him, his mace raise for the first blow, Hinalo parried to the left and with a divisive cut he disemboweled the man. Another came at him, this one bigger.    


He got twenty feet to his wagon, seeing his wife slay enemies left and right before he felt it. A piercing sharpness in his back, like electricity that made him crumple under its weight. He fell to a knee, gritting his teeth as his wife turned to him.  Her eyes widened. 

“Run!” He growled, pulling the arrow from his spine. Black mottled his vision, the pain came back ten fold. He tried to move, but his limbs didn’t want to cooperate. He barely got off of the support his knee gave before crumpling face first into the dirt. Liao shouted something, he couldn’t make it out over the sounds of battle. He ground his face into the dirt, struggling to get up again. “No. No. No.” 

  
He heard footsteps behind him, He glared up from the corner of his eye as Hinalo tried to identify the person. A boot landed on his back, a shrill scream of agony erupted from him. He screwed his eyes shut as if it would block out the pain. There was laughter, and then a gurgle that ended in silence. The boot had disappeared but the pain remained. He was being jostled now, words being spoken to him. 

  
Who was it? His wife? His dearest children? He didn’t want it to be them, they should have been miles away from this horrible place. He hoped they were safe. 

  
“Hinalo...my love.” Curly hair tickled his face, enough to finally crack his eyes open despite the pain. His limbs felt like they were being drenched in fire so hot that it was freezing. He felt numb. It was so wrong. “Stay with me.”

  
He wanted to touch her face, caress the dark skin he had fallen in love with decades ago. “The...the kids.” he hissed as she pulled him closer.

  
“Gone. Gone Aria has him.” Her face was scrunched up in sorrow.

  
“G-go.”

  
“No I’m not leaving you.” She demanded, eyes welling up. Smoke haloed her face and curls like wispy wings in his blurring vision.

“Please.” 

  
“I-I told you already, when we wed..” She choked.

He let out a wheezing chuckle, only to cough up crimson against her shirt. “The world would burn to ash before I could escape you.”

  
Liao barked out a broken laugh, watery and thick. “The world hasn’t fallen yet.”

  
She laid him down on the ground once more, her once cream colored blouse stained  red from his blood. A shame, it was a anniversary gift he got her. She took his rapier in hand and turned her back to him.

  
She was a fierce sight, what little he could see. The fire that had spread amongst the wagons illuminated her silhouette in sharp contrast. She grinned and launched into the fray that had come charging at her. 

  
His eyes slipped closed, he felt every nerve in his body numb themselves. He wouldn’t be in this realm for long. He pray to whatever gods that were out there that his children were safe. 

He thought idly about his children, his legacy. His son who had seen none of the world. Pem who looked so much like his dearest wife. Who had his eyes, had his kind temperament. He saw small memories filter through his mind’s eye: his son’s birth, the glimmer of adoration his older sister had when she first held him, Pem getting stuck in a barrel one summer, his laughter and the habit to bite things as well as people long after his teething phase. How his untangled locks would only become a fuzz ball on top when it got to humid, how he didn’t let anyone but his mother  comb through them because they had the same hair. The small chubby cheeked grin shifted to his sister, the ten year old that was hopefully carrying her brother to safety. He remembered the moment she was born, the very first sound she made. When she looked up at him for the first time and gurgled he felt his heart twist in a odd way. She was the smallest baby he had seen, so fragile, delicate. But as she grew it was clear she was anything but. She was vocal, rough around the edges, but she had a good heart. She had a habit of sneaking about, earning the title of his little mouse. There was more than one occasion that she had gotten caught sneaking rolls from the food caravan. Her eyes were slightly darker than his, the iris slightly darker gold than her brothers. She had her mother's eyes, her temperament. She was strong willed, stubborn, kind.

If only he could be there to watch her grow.

She would survive, she would protect, she would escape. 

That was the last thought that filtered through his mind before he fell into suffocating cold blackness.

  
  


The sounds of the fight were far off, screams and the roar of flames reverberated from the east. Two figures moved through the underbrush. Aria had scaled the small ledge that their caravan had been traveling along, vanishing into the tree line before they could be caught.  Pembra was screaming, wailing at the top of his lungs. She couldn't breath, her heart pounded in her ears. She looked down at her brother. His face was a dark shade of violet, eyes wide as his wails turned into gasping hiccups.

  
She held him, humming an old lullaby. It was something her mother would sing when she was little. He turned to stare at her now silent. The little tiefling coughed trying to catch his breath. The moonlight danced among the shadows, trees looking ominous above them. She had to find somewhere safe for him. There were shouts from the distance, making her blood run cold.

They must be searching for stragglers. 

Frantically she looked about for a place to hide. She turned back, tightening her hold on her brother. Not far off she noticed a hollow in an ancient tree, there was enough bushes to cover the hole. She jogged forward, crawling into the the hole. It was a tight fit but she was able to fit her and brother inside. But anxiety gnawed at her insides.  she carded a hand through his hair, her thumb rubbing over the small nubs that was going to grow into large horns when he was an adult. “Okay now Pemmy, I want you to stay here.” 

  
He hiccuped, chubby cheeks and nose purple from crying. “Why? No stay sissy.”

  
She cooed at him, trying to calm his whines.  He whimpered, fat tears falling but the latter stayed quiet.

“Lemme go with you?” He asked, glancing nervously into the shadows. His tiny fingers curling into the bread. “I don’t like it here.”

  
“No, now you stay right here, I’m going but I will be back.” She said sternly, clenching her fists. “Don’t you move now.”  
“Okay I love you.” The boy nodded, settling into the hollow

  
“I love you too.”  Aria leaned down, kissing his forehead gently. She shook her head as she backed out. Her breath was slightly ragged as she turned around to face away from the vulnerable face. There was determination in her eyes.

She had to make sure that her parents were okay. 

  
He would be fine. He had to be.

  
  


Pembra waited for what seemed forever, shivering at the cold bite of air. He curled in on himself at the call of an owl. He had no idea how long his sister had been gone,  but he was a good boy so he would wait like she told him to. 

But after a while he began to get twitchy, did she get lost? He didn’t know. He had to find her. She had to be lost. Crawling out from the fox hole he found himself in a small glen. Everything was so tall, the shadows looming over him.   


A branch cracked up in the trees, making him jump up. His eyes were wide eyed- searching frantically for its source. A shadow swooped down from the darkness, screeching  as it tried to swipe at him. The tiefling squeaked and dashed into the trees. “S-Sissy! Ma, Da!”

He ran among the trees, stumbling over himself. “Arie?! W-where are you?”

A root caught his foot; Pembra cried as he tumbled head over tail. Pain shot through his elbow and palms. He couldn’t help the big fat tears slipped down his dirty face and the bleaty crying that slipped from his lips. His palms were scrapped pretty bad, the emerald shirt he had was torn at the elbow. He got up with wobbly knees  as he regained his footing. The brunette scrubbed his wet face with his hurt hand, whimpering at the sting.

As time progressed it got colder it seemed, he couldn’t help the shivering that wracked his whole body. Where was she? What if she couldn’t find him because he ran off? She wouldn’t leave him behind. He had to find his way back to the meadow, but which way did he come from?  He couldn’t remember, everything looked the same. What if he couldn’t find his way out? Was he going to die here in the woods alone, his Ma, Da, or Aria never knowing what happened? He couldn’t help the hiccupping sob that came out. His eyes grew bleary as he tried to figure out what to do, how he was gonna get home. 

The boy was a pitiful sight, his once clean image was caked in dirt, his pants were a dark brown tripping over roots. His shirt was  fraying from branches snagging the old fabric. His face was ruddy from crying and his hair was a complete and utter mess. In the waning darkness eyes watched him- honing in on Pembra.

A guttural growl came from somewhere from the left, hidden among the thorny shrubbery. His tail curled nervously, his eyes scanned every inch of the area for signs of movement. His body froze as he caught the sight of gleaming yellow eyes. His body was taut, ever muscle like a spring ready to snap. It was as if time had froze and he was stuck just staring down this thing. With the snap of a twig Pem bolted,  wailing out as he dashed through the trees. A howl followed after him, the beast giving chase. 

  
He leapt over a fallen tree, cutting left  across a stream and  through thickets. It was gaining on him. The wolf's breath felt as if it was against his neck- making his legs pump faster to freedom. He was almost free from the thicket when teeth caught the back of his shirt, making him scream.  It shook him as it tried to gain a better grasp on him, trying to gain flesh in its clutches than just the torn nightshirt. His wriggling had gotten him free from the shirt and he tumbled to the ground. He scrambled away without a second thought, managing to get a well aimed elbow in as he fled. The wolf yelped but he didn’t look back to see if he had done any damage. Pem couldn’t hear himself think over the blood drumming in his ears. 

The wolf was on his heels once more as he flew down the hill, tumbling as he went. “Help M-Me!” He cried.

The child slowed as the terrain changed to a more level area so he didn’t stumble, but this was a mistake. Fire shot through his right shoulder as fangs pierced the soft flesh of his back. He rolled, the large beast following suit with no relief from pain. Claws curled into his back, cutting through his soft skin. His legs kicked, wriggling underneath the heavy weight. He got kicks in against the others leg and stomach but the teeth only seemed to bite deeper. Blood stained dark skins and curls,and in that moment Pem was sure he was going to die.    


“Oi!” A booming voice broke through the haze of pain, and teeth were released. Before he could tell what was going on yelp broke through and the weight was off him.  He fell forward, tiny fists curling into the dirt as he sobbed. He tried to stand, to get away but his head felt light and he wanted to be sick. He could only manage to get to his knees before the pain was too much.

  


Cries and choked gurgling filled the forest, thumping and crunching following suit. He stood with unsteady legs, body wobbling as he tried to right himself. By the time he had managed to turn around the sounds had dulled so a whimpering, broken sound. A tall figure stood over the broken and torn apart body of what was once a wolf, it's hooved still pounding into disfigured mass. His eyes were bleary, blackness hovering around the edges of his vision. His legs gave out, causing him to whimper. The person stopped his beating, head turning at the sound. The figure moved closer, slowly as not to scare him.   


“Oh dear, it’s okay little guy.” It was a man...and moose. He knelt down, picking up his tired body with easy. To the stranger he was the size of a toy, easy to pick up and move as he pleased. He Pem’s body tightly against his chest, whispering and cooing to him.

_ Aria would like him.   _ The boy thought as darkness overcame him.


End file.
